warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus
Introduction The Zeus is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This weapon strikes without warning, sending a searing bolt of energy hurtling across the battlefield to a maximum range of 600 meters. The bolt of energy appears as a thick, white jagged lightning bolt and leaves its target with a white hot glowing impact point. A target lock is required to fire. The Zeus will only do damage on a clear line of sight shot; there is no splash damage around corners or over obstacles. With a five second reload time and a one second discharge time, the Zeus can potentially be fired 10 times per minute. This makes the weapon potentially lethal at even knife-fighting ranges when paired with a Magnum or Taran. Notable examples of this are the Golem and Leo. As with all energy weapons, the Zeus is unaffected by the Ancile shield. However, it can be physically blocked by Écus, the Rhino's shield, the Raijin's shields, the Gareth's, Galahad's and Lancelot's shields, making the weapon somewhat ineffective against these bots. However, it is still a threat to them when they are unshielded, and it is deadly to any robot that lacks a physical shield. The Zeus, like most weapons which require a target lock, automatically targets bots within a certain arc of the direction the robot is facing. This means that it is virtually impossible to dodge. However, if the target exits this arc, the Zeus will lose lock and have to reacquire the target. Base Stats Mark II Update History Trivia * The Zeus can be deadly to a Carnage, due to the fact it ignores Ancile shielding, and that the hitpoints of it is extremely low for a medium robot. * The Zeus is a direct reference to the ancient Greek god of the sky and thunder. * The Zeus, along with the Gekko, originally dealt more damage to a robot depending on how heated up said robot was; the more the robot was hit by these weapons, the more damage it dealt. They now deal max damage at all times, although the max amount of damage itself was reduced. * The functions of the Zeus are actually more scientifically probable than most other weapons in the game, save the ones that already exist. The Zeus is like a very powerful Tesla Cannon, which shoots megawatt lightning at a long range, ionizing the target area and super-heating the air around it, creating a small explosion equivalent to that of a thunderclap, which would destroy a conventional vehicle but only shake robots. This is supported by the fact that the Zeus has to "lock-on," finding what amount of current, at what frequency, and at what particular charge is needed to selectively hit the target and not the ground in front of the cannon. This is also supported by the fact that the Zeus fires a large white bolt of electricity, and the well-known reference to Zeus, the Greek God of Lightning. * When looking at the front, when the Zeus is locked on, the inside of the Zeus appears to heat up, and when firing, the Zeus visibly shakes. Category:Equipment Category:Heavy Equipment Category:Buy Gold Category:Energy